My Best Friends' Wedding
by Tiffr
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, and everyone knows about it--everyone but Ron and Hermione. Who conveniently are now engaged, just as Harry was about to reveal his feelings. What's a poor bloke to do?
1. Dinner

A/N: Hey you guys! This is sort of based on Julia Robert's movie "My Best Friend's Wedding," but only a few lines, plot twists and situations. Like the karaoke scene--remember that one? Look forward to reading about one, if you're like me and absolutely loved it. I hope that this isn't in conflict with any of the other stories slightly based on this movie, and if it is, my deepest apologies, I have yet to read any of them. Anyways, the PoVs will change at every ~-~-~-~ thing. I won't be posting who's pov it is, hopefully y'all will be able to tell, but if it gets too confusing I will.

~-~-~-~-~-~

summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, and everyone knows about it--everyone but Ron and Hermione. Who conveniently are now engaged, just as Harry was about to reveal his feelings. What's a poor bloke to do?

~-~-~-~-~-~

My Best Friends' Wedding

~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter One: Dinner

~-~-~-~-~-~

"Um...wow, Hermione," I muttered, my eyes going wide as I took in the sight before me.

"I told you he would start drooling," Ginny noted, giggling as I quickly closed my mouth. Hermione blushed, fidgeting nervously in her dress.

"Do I look good, then?" she asked me, and I shook my head, wondering how she couldn't see how ravishingly beautiful she was at that particular moment. How she was always beautiful, some type of Greek Goddess that Aphrodite couldn't even compare to. How she-- "Harry?"

"Of course, Hermione. You look beautiful." _As always_. Hermione blushed again, stepping down from the last stair carefully and waving her wand in search of her coat.

"You guys ready?" Ginny asked, raking her fingers through her fiery red hair.

"It's just dinner, Gin," I replied, pocketing my own wand. "What's there to get ready for?"

"You'll see," she said, and there was something oddly familiar about her smile. It was more of a sneer, really. "What about Ron, Hermione?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us there." Of course. Hermione's....boyfriend. They had been on and off for the past few years, casually dating here and there. I thought nothing of it. At least, I hoped it wasn't anything I should worry about.

"Ready to go?" I asked, plastering on my the-boy-who-saved-us-all smile and opening the door.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hey, Weasel." Whipping around I glared at the speaker, his grey eyes peering haughtily at me. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Too bad you had to go ruin it," I growled, frowning.

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't my choice to meet you. But as we'll be related soon-"

"R-related?! What the bloody hell does-"

"I don't want to be related to you either, Ronniekins, but that Weaslet of yours, she's just such a sex goddess, and-"

"Don't you talk about my sister that way!" 

"Well, okay, she's just so spunky in bed, and-"

"Telling all of our secret exploits now are we, Ferret?" a humored voice asked, and I noticed Ginny walking towards us, a smirk on her face.

"Ginny."

"Draco."

"You're late."

"All Hermione's fault."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"I'm a sex goddess, remember?"

"Only from experience with a sex god."

Ginny looked over at me, and noticing the slight green tinge adorning my face did she stop the relentless, rather disgusting flirting with her....boyfriend. I still can't believe it, to tell you the truth. I mean, Ginny and Ferretboy?! You can imagine my distress. And the fact that I completely loathed it. Well, at least I can take comfort in the fact that it won't amount to anything. Malfoy isn't the type of guy to settle down. And Ginny isn't stupid, she knows better than to--

"C'mon you guys, Hermione and Harry are waiting inside." Draco took Ginny's hand and lightly gave it a kiss, smiling at her. She smiled back, and it was those types of moments that made me realize that maybe, maybe Draco had feelings.

Maybe.

But that still didn't make it allright for him to date my sister.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"I'm nervous." I looked over at her, looking stunningly beautiful, and noticed her biting her lip nervously, what she would do during the NEWTs every time I looked over at her. Not that I was cheating, mind you.

"Why?" 

"Oh, I don't know...just a...premonition, I suppose."

"I thought you didn't believe in divination." 

"I don't...it's just an instinct, or something. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, don't you Harry?" How in could she look at me with those beautiful, soft brown eyes and expect me to disagree?

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"But yeah, I feel like something's going to happen tonight..." _You don't know how much I love you, Hermione._ "Something that, I don't know, just something. There are books, you know, that say although divination is false, animalistic instincts should be followed." _You don't know how much I want to tell you. _ "You wouldn't happen to feel anything, would you, Harry?" _Of course I feel something! But with you and Ron, and that, and I'm sure the two of you have shagged, which I hate, absolutely hate, but I still can't tell you, for Merlin's sake I've tried, but--_ "Harry?" 

"Hermione, I have to tell you something,"I blurted out, and it was when I saw her eyes go slightly wide in surprise did I register exactly what I had just said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well..that is, um...you know, we...uh...actually, it's more of a...well, I think...no, I know...for a few years now, I've, um..." I glanced up at her, which was my mistake. Definitely my mistake. Suddenly, I couldn't not say it. "Hermione, I'm in lo--"

"I found them!" Ginny exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to me. Ron plopped down next to Hermione, giving her a kiss on the cheek and sliding his arm around her. Smiling, she gave me a look that said, "We'll talk later" and took a sip from her water glass. "Anyway...before we begin, Draco and I have something to tell you." Elbowing him, he rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah, big news."

"Well what is it?" Hermione asked after there was a brief silence. Grinning, Ginny looked over at Draco before saying,"We're getting married."

"You're getting **what**?!" Ron nearly screamed, and I could see his ears quickly turning red. "Wi--with **him**?! Are you bleeding out of your mind?!"

"Ron--"

"No, this is insanity! You must be bloody mad! You--"

"Weasley, we don't give a damn about what you think, you can go hex yourself and we wouldn't--"

"See! This is what you're marrying! A..a Malfoy!"

"I'm not marrying him because he is a Malfoy, Ronald--I'm marrying him because--" 

"Because why! Because you love him?!"

"Well, yes! Because I love him!" Ron snorted, sitting back in his chair and glaring at Draco.

"Well, I doubt Draco loves you," he said, and Hermione gasped, hitting him in the arm. Ron didn't flinch, didn't take his eyes of Draco, while Ginny frowned, wondering how she ever got such a prat as a brother. "As a matter of fact, Weasel, I don't love her." Turning to face her, he smiled, saying, "I'm just doing this to piss you off and to have the right to shag this woman. But the fact that I'm in love with her has nothing to do with that, whatsoever." I heard Ron snort again. 

"Well, congratulations," Hermione said, and Draco looked at her in surprise. Nodding, he muttered, "Thanks, Granger," and Hermione smiled, winking at Ginny.

"You're okay with this?!" Ron exclaimed, staring at Hermione.

"Of course I'm okay with it, Ron! They're obviously in love, and I want Ginny to be happy, and the only reason you're not okay with it is because of some stupid, childish, old feud between the two of you back in school." Ron scowled, crossing his arms and looking at Hermione.

"So you're really okay with it."

"Yes!" She replied, almost exasperately. "Love transcends anything. Even superficial images, Ron."

"Well, a lot of things are superficial," Ron said, grinning slightly as he reached into his pocket for something. "Like the marking of an engaged woman. Where's the ring, Ginny?"

"In my pocket. Didn't want to spread the word without saying it first." Reaching into her pocket, she slipped it in, examining it in the light with a smile. 

Ron, finally grabbing whatever that was in his pocket, said, "Speaking of rings...I've got a bit of news, too." Looking at Hermione in a way I didn't like at all, he scooted his chair over. Kneeling down, he put the object in his hand and opened it for her to see.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked.

No. Bloody. Way.


	2. Fight, part I

A/N: Thanks to bluefairy, spaz141, Katakali, Emily (jinglez), sweetkiki456, lex, Hilary, claddagh ring, michou, KypDurron, HnH4EvA19, and other anonymous reviewers for your input!

For the easier reading, I've decided to put in parentheses who's point of view it is after each scene change. I hope it helps! (If there isn't one, it means that the PoV has remained the same from the previous scene.)

And just to clarify, whenever something's in italics, it's just the character thinking about something that happened before, OR it's his or her personal thoughts directed at another character, not to you, the readers. I know that probably seems confusing, but it's all pretty simple.

~-~-~-~-~-~

summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, and everyone knows about it--everyone but Ron and Hermione. Who conveniently are now engaged, just as Harry was about to reveal his feelings. What's a poor bloke to do?

~-~-~-~-~-~

My Best Friend's Wedding

~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter Two: Fight, part I

~-~-~-~-~-~

(Harry)

I was frozen in my seat. No bloody way did Ron just ask that. I must be imagining it, some type of weird mental reaction to stress. Yeah, that has to be it. I mean...

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

No...

"R-really?"

Please...let this just be...not real....

"Yes, really!"

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Harry, Hermione's going to marry me!" My eyes snapped back to reality, peering at the face of my best mate. He was smiling, his cheeks flushed and his blue eyes alight with a fire I hadn't seen for...years. 

"She said yes, Harry!" His hair was slightly ruffled in the back, where he had continuously raked his fingers from pure jitteriness. 

"Harry?" I had it decided right then and there.

I smiled, laughing and clapping Ron in the back. "What did you expect her to say, you prat!" Hermione smiled, blushing as Ron gave her another one of those looks.

The ones that screamed, "I love you."

The looks that she should have been thrown from me.

~-~-~-~-~-~

(Ginny)

I saw the entire thing.

The ring, the proposal, the smiles and laughter shared by the newly made fiances.

Harry's eyes.

Everyone knows that he's desperately head over heels for Hermione. How Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts, was able to skim over that fact I do not know. Ron is one thing, he's the most oblivious bloke in the England. But Hermione?

And here Harry is, sitting through all this, smiling and laughing, clapping Ron on the back and congratulating the two of them.

With his fists clenched by his sides.

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I must get going," I interrupted, giving them a smile and rising from my chair. Draco raised his eyebrows at me, his eyes questioning. I gave him a smile, and from the way he frowned and sighed, I knew he understood.

"Yeah, we've got...plans." Draco added, raising from the table as well.

"Harry, you wouldn't be able to come with us, would u?" I asked, ignoring his look of surprise.

"What for?"

"Don't you remember?" After Harry shook his head, utterly confused, I laughed and merely grabbed his arm. "Come on Harry, you promised."

"Uh...allright," Harry whispered, getting up and nodding at Ron and Hermione. "I'll talk to the two of you later."

"Okay," Hermione replied, getting up as well. Giving Harry a hug, she pecked his cheek, and I saw Harry flinch involuntarily.

Once we were outside, Draco began to laugh. His head swooped backwards, hands on his belly, tears of laughter almost leaking out of his eyes.

"What's so damn funny," I heard Harry demand. Draco merely wiped his tears away, grabbing me by the waist and proceeding to walk down the sidewalk.

"Harry," I began, but Harry shook his head at me.

"Don't you start, Ginny."

"Start what, exactly?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, in fact I do."

"Please do entertain me, then."

"You were going to go on about how I should just accept that Ron and Hermione are together, and that as their best mate it's in my best interest." I began to tense up. "Which is, of course, assuming that I'm in love with Hermione in the first place. Which I am not, and I hoped that you of all people didn't read those stupid newspaper articles and tabloids. I mean really Ginny, I'm happy for–"

"We don't figure out about you and Granger from some stupid articles," Draco interrupted.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?"

"What, you haven't gotten any smarter since you graduated from Hogwarts?"

"Don't you even start with me, you–"

"Don't start with you? Please. You're a pathetic excuse of a man."

"What?!"

"Do you need new ears too, Potter? It's beginning to become too expensive to keep you updated now, isn't it? Maybe some things really are better in the trash."

"Why you–"

"That's enough," I said, stopping to glare at Draco. He shrugged at me, placing his hands in his pockets as he gave Harry a side glance.

"But I do have to say, Potter," Draco began. "I never thought that Granger would ever be more intimidating than the Dark Lord."

"What?"

"You could defeat Voldermort, but here you are, stumbling over pathetic excuses and pretending that you aren't in love with a woman, who just happens to be marrying your best mate because of your ignorance."

"My ignorance has nothing to do with them getting married, Malfoy. They're in love, happily blissful, and–"

"You don't understand, Potter," Draco muttered, his stormy eyes narrowing. "When you find _her_, you go after her. I would think that you, of all people, know how important it is to fucking fight."

Harry gaped, his green eyes blazing. Finally sighing, he rested his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped, suddenly exhausted.

"Trust me, Potter. Fight." Draco walked towards me, cupping my chin and leaning in for a sweet peck. "I can't guarantee that you'll win it, but would you rather watch Granger and Weasley live happily after, knowing that there was a chance you weren't the one who had to be 'Uncle Harry'?"

Harry stared at him for a bit, before giving a nod and walking ahead of us, disappearing into the darkness.

"Now...where were we?" Draco whispered huskily into my ear.

~-~-~-~-~-~

(Harry)

Imagine, Draco Malfoy giving me love advice. I guess it makes sense, as he caught the unmatchable woman: Virginia Weasley. How they got together is quite the interesting story, I'll have to retell it some other time. It's bloody interesting. Probably the best–"

"–man." 

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my stupor.

"Best man," Ron repeated, still smiling cheekily from yesturday's events. "You have to be my best man."

"Oh, Ron..." _What the bloody fucking hell? There is no way I am going to stand next to you and just watch you marry Hermione. Or carry the rings. Or whatever the best man does._

"Don't act so surprised, Harry! Who else was I going to ask?"

"One of your brothers? I'm sure they'd love to, I mean–"

"Fred and George would probably make it their biggest prank," Ron interrupted. "They'd plant a stripper in the cake, or transfigure the rings into portkeys. As for Percy? No way. Do I even have to elaborate on that? Charlie and Percy can't make it...come on Harry, you know you're the only man for the job."

"You could always ask Draco." Ron snorted. 

"Are you that desperate to get out of standing next to me in the most important day of my life?" Ron asked. I looked at him, startled, to catch his pleading eyes.

_"Harry, I'll stand next to you at that final battle, we'll fight side by side," Ron whispered, although I could hear the fear trembling in his voice. "Most important day of your life. You'll..." I saw him gulp, but he tried to smile. "I'll see you after all this is over," he promised. "After you k-kill V-V-Voldemort."_

"No, Ron, never," I whispered. "Just...yeah, sure, of course I'll be the best man." Ron smiled like nothing was wrong in the world. As if it was all meant to be.

And maybe it was.

~-~-~-~-~-~

(Hermione)

"Do you really love him, Hermione?" Ginny asked me, her brown eyes gazing up at me.

"Ginny!" 

"It's just a question."

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Of course."

"But you already know the answer."

"No, I don't."

"What?" Ginny gave me a glare, and I sighed. "Fine...of course I love your brother."

"You can imagine yourself growing old with him, and all that?" Ginny whispered, fiddling with her red hair.

"Yes..." I answered slowly, narrowing my eyes at her. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling like you're against Ron and me."

"No, not at all," Ginny answered breezily, getting up from the table to rummage around the kitchen. "I'm just curious."

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, laughing. "Curious about what?"

"Like whatever happened to Harry." I froze, my eyes going wide as I looked up at Ginny. She gave me a knowing look, and I glanced away quickly, blushing.

"What about Harry."

"Oh don't you go there, Hermione."

"What? We were never like that."

"I remember a time when you wished the two of you were." I blushed even more profusely, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Well that was back in school, when I was still...infatuated...with the boy-who-lived."

"But it was so much more than that," Ginny answered, sitting back down to face me. "So much more. You weren't in love with the boy-who-lived, Herm. You were in love with Harry Potter."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it love," I replied, nibbling my lip nervously. 

"That's not the point anyway," Ginny said, running her fingers through her hair. "So you're over him now?"

"What do you take me for, a smitten kitten? I got over him years ago."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake, Hermione," Ginny finally said. "Because knowing you, no matter what decision you make you're going to stick with it. I just want you to be sure that you're making the best decision. Not just a good one." I didn't reply. "Draco...everyone thought I was out of my mind." Ginny gave a small laugh, her eyes slightly glossy as she began reminiscing. "I was crazy about a Malfoy, it was worse than my Potter obsession. But...somehow it worked out."

"Weren't you ever scared though, Gin?"

"Of course. It's Draco Malfoy. There was always this nagging voice in the back of my mind, urging me to realize that he was just doing this to get back at Ron, or maybe to bring the Weasley's down for Voldemort, or something like that. But...I lost common sense when I was around him. I really did."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that I wasn't supposed to like a guy like Draco. Fall for a Malfoy? I never thought that would happen. But...when I was with him...he made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. That I was perfect. And every girl deserves that." 

"Ron does make me feel beautiful. And perfect."

"I know, Hermione. But I always believed that we weren't meant for one person, and one person only. There's many possibilities in the world. The thing is finding the best person for you, not that one. Can you honestly say that Ron is the best person for you?"

"Yes, of course," was my immediate answer. "I love Ron..."

_"He doesn't love you, Hermione. Get over it. Get. Over. It. Harry's too good for you, anyway."_

"Of course..."

~-~-~-~-~-~

reviewing's good for the soul...


	3. Fight, part II

A/N: Estaria, I'm also a fan of R/Hr...don't you hate it in a H/Hr when Ron is portrayed as this asshole that Hermione would never consider dating? I hate that, Ron's my favorite character out of all the books! So just a note, if any of y'all enjoy those fanfics where Ron is the obvious bad guy and Harry "deserves" to be with Hermione, this isn't the fic for you.

Spaz141, where did Draco kiss Harry? I was so sure I had him kissing Ginny...

Traydr vic, I'm glad you like. But I can't just have Harry tell, I mean he's a good guy and cares about Ron as much as he cares about Hermione! He can't just do that to his best mate...sniff poor dear.

Linkinchick89, I absolutely love "My Best Friend's Wedding." It's a great chick flick, and I hope you do get to watch it sometime soon!

Rainbow star, yeah, sry for the angst...lol.

Aw ridzwan, KypDurron, show some mercy!

Danielerin, thanks for the comment about my writing style! I tried having it be Ginny first but it didn't work out as nicely as I hoped it would...glad you liked!

Katakali, I soo don't want Ron to suffer, but we all know he will, the poor dear. And oh gosh don't we all love Drackie?

Thanks to Hermione's Phoenix, Goodygirl, usha88, sweetkiwi456, SilverMoonlight, Draco's Gurl, and star22 for your reviews!

Thanks to all you anonymous reviewers too!

-----

My Best Friends' Wedding

chapter three: Fight, pt 2

-----

(Harry)

I stood outside her flat, debating with myself on whether or not I should go on. Swallowing, I raked my hands through my hair, a layer of sweat enveloping my skin.

"Harry?" I twirled around, my green eyes wide. 

"H-hey Hermione," I stuttered, trying to smile. "I'm, uh, just...um..." Hermione smiled at me giddily, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Hermione...you're not drunk...are you?"

"Why would you hic think I was, Harry dear?"

"Then what are you doing, walking home? Don't you usually apparate?"

"Oh, Harry, you think too much. It's just such a bootiful night, that's all..." I frowned, my hands coming to rest themselves on Hermione's shoulders as I walked her up to her flat.

"I'm going to make you a sobering potion, Hermione."

"Oh Harry," she giggled, swatting at my hands. I shook my head, wondering exactly how stupid Ron was to get Hermione drunk. We both knew she couldn't hold her liquor very well. Stupid git.

"Haaarry," Hermione was singing, laughing. "Harry bo berry fo fii...fi fi...fo...flurry! Haha! Flurry! Fairy!"

"Merlin, Hermione," I said, smiling against my own will.

"Look, look Harry, my ring!" I froze, swallowing as Hermione wiggled her ring finger in my face. "My ring! I'm...I'm a marked woman!"

"Yeah, Hermione."

"Why you didn't ever propose to me, Harry?"

"Wh-what?"

"It's a simple queshion," Hermione whispered, giggling madly. "You didn't never propose to me!"

"Well, um, Hermione–"

"I woulda said yesh, yesh yesh yesh yesh...yesh..." And all of a sudden, Hermione fell backwards, falling asleep into my chest. I staggered backwards, surprised, trying to keep Hermione from falling flat on her face.

It was then that I noticed Hermione's engagement ring about to fall off her finger. As her hand dangled a bit more, it fell off completely, clinking against the floor as it rolled.

"Damnit Ron," I whispered, trying to bend over to pick it up. "Don't even know her ring size..." Unfortunately, Hermione's weight didn't agree to the angle I was moving to. She fell on top of me, in a very...comfortable position.

"Damnit."

-----

Finally I got inside Hermione's flat, and as I lay Hermione on her sofa, I walked to her kitchen in search of the necessary ingredients for a sobering potion. Opening the cabinet, the first thing I saw was that all the ingredients had been re-alphabetized and rearranged since the last time I had visited her in her flat. Figures.

"Oh Hermione, what are we going to do with you," I said, grinning as I took out the ingredients I needed. "You've got way too much time on your hands."

After a quick five minutes I had the potion simmering on the kitchen table, and as I turned to leave, I noticed I still had her engagement ring in my hand. Raising it to the light I scrutinized it, frowning. Glancing at Hermione's sleeping figure I sighed, walking towards her. Taking out my wand, I hesitated, yet cast a shrinking charm so that the wedding ring would fit perfectly on her finger. Smiling, I slipped it on, a sense of unwanted satisfaction bubbling within me. Then setting her hand down, I wiped a few tendrils of hair away from her face, smiling involuntarily at her innocent beauty.

I saw her lips twitch upwards, then, as she sighed, her eyes slid open.

"Harry?" she whispered, her eyes widening inquisitively. "Wha–"

But it was then that I could no longer control my desire to feel her soft lips against mine. I leaned in instinctively, capturing her lips with mine.

And I was falling.

-----

(Hermione)

I felt a presence beside me, warm fingers sliding over my skin as a ring was set on my finger. The same warm fingers brushing the hair out of my face, and I could sense more than feel the hesitancy in that movement. Opening my eyes I saw Harry's green orbs staring into mine, something in his eyes I had never seen before.

Raw love.

"Harry?" I asked inquisitively, my brown eyes widening. "Wha–"

But it was then that he leaned in, capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes closed shut of their own accord as we tested waters, this feeling so good, so...right...

_Harry... _ My eyes snapped open as I hurriedly pushed Harry away from me, my mouth wide in alarm. "Ron," I whispered, and Harry frowned, a deep hurt etched in his eyes as he turned away from me.

"Harry," I said louder, reaching for him. "I–"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered, his voice cracking. Turning around to look at me, my heart reached for him as I saw the anguish masked in his face. Sighing, he turned back away from him and walked away from me, opening the door and walking out.

I sat up, frozen in my spot on the sofa, raising my fingers to touch my lips gently.

I wanted to run after him.

But it would mean running away from Ron.

Something I couldn't do now. Not with the ring weighing heavily on my hand.

-----

(Ginny)

I sat on my couch, reading the Daily Prophet as I hummed along to a song on my muggle radio. Placing a wild strand of hair behind my ear I turned the page, deeply engrossed in an article about the formation of a new Quidditch Team in Ireland. Rain pounded on the windows of my flat, a soft lullaby making me smile.

A sudden pop made me raise my head in alarm. There, in the middle of my living room, was Harry Potter, soaked from head to toe.

"Ginny," he whispered. I blinked, then setting the Daily Prophet down, took my wand out of my pocket and cast a drying charm in Harry's direction. Suddenly dry, I could see the tear staining his face.

"Oh, Harry..."

"No," he replied, trying to smile. "I'm okay, really."

"What happened?" I asked, getting up from the sofa and walking to him.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just...I don't know why I'm here, really. I was trying to apparate home."

"Did something happen with Hermione?" I asked, stepping in front of him. Seeing his eyes flicker, I knew it had to be about Hermione. Knew it had to be about her the moment he apparated into my living room. "What happened, Harry?"

"I kissed her, Ginny." My eyebrows raised of their own accord. "I kissed Ron's fiancé. And...I don't regret it." He turned towards me, and I could see the pain etched in his face. "She doesn't love me."

"Harry, I–"

"Because she pulled away from me and the first thing she said was _his_ name."

"I don't think–"

"But I love her, damnit!" Harry screamed in anguish, his jaw clenching. "I'm in love with her..." I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I tried to figure out what to say. Harry, instead, sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. I walked to him, setting my hands on the sides of his face and raising them up to meet mine.

"Harry," I began. "You can't just give up." Harry snorted, his red rimmed eyes glaring at me through his glasses. 

"You don't understand, Gin. Hermione...she makes Ron happy. Who am I to take her away from him? To do anything to make him see that I love her? To be a barrier in their happiness? I was just being selfish."

"Sometimes, being selfish is what you have to do."

"No..." Harry whispered, sighing. "Ron and Hermione have given up so much for me. It's about time I repaid them."

"By ignoring your feelings?!"

"By staying out of it." I could hear the despair in his voice, and I knew he had made up his mind. He pulled me to him then, burying his face in my shoulder as he trembled.

I tried to comfort him, but I knew I could do no such thing.

-----

(Draco)

I was walking in Diagon Alley, searching for a gift for Ginny, when I saw Granger staring wistfully at the sky while sitting on a chair in front of the Three Broomsticks. Instinctively I wanted to walk past her; she wouldn't notice me. But I knew what I had to do.

Sighing I walked to her, my expensive shoes clicking on the ground with every step.

"Granger," I said, snapping her out of her stupor.

"D-Draco," she stuttered, looking at me. "What a surprise?"

"Yes," I drawled, sitting down next to her. "What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, petting her hair nervously.

"Shopping," I said, my brow furrowing. What the hell was Granger doing?

"Oh, well, of course, that's what one does when one comes to Diagon Alley," she replied, laughing nervously. Swallowing, she looked around wildly, her hands trembling. I grabbed them in my own hands, trying to stop her nervousness.

"Granger," I said, looking into her eyes. "You okay?"

"O-of course," she stuttered, trying to smile. "You can let go of my hands, Draco."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She stared at me then, her mouth agape as she tried to process what I had just said. 

"Wh...whatever do you mean, Draco? Nothing's wrong, I'm–"

"Is it about Pothead?" She flinched, and I knew it was about him. "And Weasley, right?"

"Well–"

"He's in love with you, you know," I said, letting go of her hands. Hermione swallowed nervously until I said, "Weasley, you know."

"Oh, well, of course he does, um.." I smiled evilly then, enjoying my little game. What a cruel, cruel little ferret I was.

"Potter does too, of course." Hermione didn't reply; she instead twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she nibbled on her lip nervously.

"You know, Granger, I'm surprised at you."

"Why's that?"

"You're supposedly the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, maybe with the exception of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I wouldn't say–"

"But you're so bloody blind when it comes to love."

"What–"

"Just think about it," I said, smirking, as I got up from my chair. "Don't settle for the next best thing. You deserve better."

Ah, the wonders of the world. How I ever ended up complimenting Granger I'll never know. But truth be told, she did deserve the best. Obviously, that had to be the next best thing as well, as Granger could never have me. My sweet self was saved only for the most vixen of women. The Ginny Weasley.

I smirked. I was whipped and proud.

-----

(Hermione)

I sat there, in my chair, minutes after Draco had walked away from me. I twirled my engagement ring around my finger; or tried to. It would no longer do no such thing. Looking down, I noticed that my ring now fit perfectly against my finger

-----

reviewing's good for the soul...


	4. important author's notes

Sorry about this, but currently all my fics are at www.portkey.org . For some reason I've been having trouble updating on fanfic, and it's just getting too bothersome. So I've updated an awful lot on portkey if anyone here is interested, just do a search for "Tiffr" (that's my penname there too) and you'll see my stories. Same as here as of now, but updated. Hope to see you there! (if you leave a review, make sure to tell me in it! I would appreciate it!)

Thanks for everything you guys.


End file.
